martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Kreuzweg Ost
thumb|200px thumb|200px Country of origin: Austria Location: Vienna Status: Active Formed in: 1998 Style: Martial Industrial Lyrical themes: War, Soundtracks Last label: Cold Spring 2012 Members Michael Gregor (Silenius) - Abigor, Amestigon, Die Verbannten Kinder Evas, Pazuzu, Summoning Oliver Stummer - Hollenthon, Los Tres Hombres, Pungent Stench, Vuzem, Zombie Inc. Martin Schirenc - his Namelessness Is Legion, Tomoroh Hidari, 9E Phalanx Текст русвики Kreuzweg Ost — австрийский дарквейв- и мартиал-индастриал-проект, основанный Михаэлем Грегором (более известен под псевдонимом Силениус) и Мартином Ширенком. Название группы, которое дословно можно перевести как Перекрёсток Восток, не имеет какого-то определённого важного значения для группы. При поиске подходящего названия для группы важным моментом был тот факт, чтобы оно звучало близко к музыкальной концепции проекта, воинственно. История Идея создания подобного коллектива, а также концепция принадлежит Силениусу, который однажды пришёл к своему другу Мартину Ширенку с несколькими мелодическимим набросками и предложил поработать вместе в студии последнего. В дальнейшем началась работа над дебютным альбомом Iron Avantgarde, в ходе которой Мартин Ширенк отвечал за программирование, изготовление семплов и ритм-секцию, а Силениус предоставил множество начального кино- и аудиоматериала. Мартин Ширенк (лидер дэт-металической группы Pungent Stench и симфо-металической группы Hollenthon) покинул проект вскоре после выпуска альбома Iron Avantgarde. Его место заняли Роналд Альбрехт (программирование) и звукоинженер Оливер Штуммер. Михаэль Грегор известен по деятельности в проекте Summoning под псевдонимом Silenius. Оливер Штуммер также публиковался как Tomoroh Hidari и his Namelessness Is Legion. Музыка Музыка — смесь относящихся к мировым войнам семплам с запетлёнными звуками и инструментальными вставками. Вокал отсутствует, вместо него в композиции трека используются семплы, которые играют его роль, иногда рассказывая что-то вроде маленьких историй, похожих на отрывки из радиоэфира. Сами Kreuzweg Ost характеризуют свою музыку как modern avantgarde & rhytmic industrial. Среди источников вдохновения при написании музыки проекта участники называют различного рода музыкальные коллективы индастриал направленности, в частности noise, dark ambient и ritual ambient проекты. Концепция Концепция Kreuzweg Ost состоит в создании музыкальных переводов различных кинофильмов, связанных с военной или религиозной тематикой. Выборка переводов фильмов представлена от литературных интерпретаций до совершенного трэша. Также некоторые композиции проекта используют немалую толику сарказма и чёрного юмора. Например, пятый трек на альбоме Edelrost озаглавлен 'Eiserne Menschen' (нем. Железные люди). В нём использованы семплы речи из немецкого фильма 1958 года «Девушки в униформе» с Роми Шнайдер и Лилли Палмер. Рецензии 20 августа 2006 Kreuzweg Ost: "Iron Avantgarde" – 2000 добавил: Адан Napalm Records | Irond 5+ / На этот раз очередным сверхоригинальным проектом решил удивить нас Силениус, который, пожалуй, по количеству идей не уступает своему собрату по фэнтези-дуэту, Summoning. Лично для меня Kreuzweg Ost начался с альбома "Edelrost", который произвёл неизгладимое впечатление, фактически открыв новый жанр, но более полное представление об этом проекте удалось составить благодаря альбому Iron Avantgarde, который при первом прослушивании показался мне полным хаосом. Но чем больше слушал, тем явственнее в беспощадном звуковом навале проступали всё новые и новые инструментальные ходы и мелодические узоры, воплощённые в совершенно немыслимой и дикой, на первый взгляд, форме. Судя по "Iron Avantgarde", музыка Kreuzweg Ost ещё более специфичная и сложная для понимания, чем те же ДВКЕ и Айс Эйджс. В интервью с Силениусом (Summoning, Abigor, DVKE) и Мартином Ширенком (Hollenthon, Mudbreed, ранее Pungent Stench), которые и представляют из себя полный состав этого проекта, сказано: "Kreuzweg Ost характеризуют свою музыку как modern avant-garde and rhythmic industrial". Своё определение дать не могу, ибо не столь искушен в такой музыке, но думаю "сэмпловый индастриал дарк эмбиент" точно не подходит. Судя по тому, что пишут об этом проекте, единственной его движущей силой является воспалённое сознание и маниакальная фантазия Силениуса. Но тем не менее, это далеко не шизоидные представления о реальности, музыка сложна и опять же в неё нужно просто въехать, т.к. такое гигантское нагромождение всевозможных сэмплов и слишком экзотичный подход к композиционным построениям для человека, который ничего подобного до этого не слыхал, будет непривычен и поначалу малопонятен. Сэмплы тут вообще отдельная история, они формируют целые мелодии и составляют основу почти всех композиций. Обычно за основу берётся либо какая-нибудь народная(но необязательно) песня или немецкий/итальянский марш времён второй мировой, либо ритм синтезированный из всевозможных электронных сэмплов, звуков артиллерийских выстрелов, пулемётных очередей и множество раз повторяемых речевых обрывков. Причём эти две составляющие в музыке часто перемешиваются или попеременно чередуются. Всё это обрабатывается и микшируется в совершенно невообразимой форме. Представьте, к примеру, выведенные на передний план нескончаемые голоса и монологи героев постоянно прерываемые залпами гаубиц и катюш, образующими некое подобие индустриального ритма. Всё это заворачивается в оркестровки, наподобии песен 20-40-х годов, посыпается всякими разными мелочами вроде мужских и женских криков или плача/смеха, и театрально нагнетая эмоции сливается в единый нескончаемый саундтрек, завораживающий своей ненавязчивостью и какой-то неуловимой концептуальностью. По крайней мере, военная тематика чётко прослеживается на протяжении всего альбома, но это в первую очередь переживания людей, а не зарисовки с поля боя. Хотя лучше всё это описать подробно: 1 – "Re-Kapitulation" – эмбиентно-дарквэйвное вступление, смахивающее на Ice Ages. На фоне протяжных звуков(похожих на свист ветра в трубах) после короткого мужского монолога играет марш, если не ошибаюсь, 4-го полка СС "Steinmetz Marsch". Кончается чем то похожим на дисторсированный колокол и парой фраз на немецком. 2 – "Ein Bild Freudeger Lebensbejaung" – darkwave/industrial переплетается с многочисленными речёвками нескольких персонажей и после 1мин50с плавно переходит в народную песню(видимо какого-то из славянских народов), исполняемую на балалайке или домре, где мужской хор сливается со звуками артиллерийской каннонады, после чего композиция снова переходит на индустриальный ритм(из автоматных очередей и коротких возгласов) в полусимфонической аранжировке; постоянно к общему звуковому хаосу примешиваются какие-то новые шумы, грохот, голоса и т.п., сливаясь в одну целостную картину, призванную, думается мне, обнажить ужасы войны. 3 – "Eduard Ruttelmeier" – ну примерно в духе 2-го трека. Всё зиждется на "оркестре гаубиц и катюш", нескончаемых диалогах и разнообразных голосовых нарезках, используемых в качестве инструментов переднего плана на фоне дарк эмбиентовой подложки. В конце, как и в "Ein Bild Freudeger Lebensbejaung" фрагмент на балалайке, правда всего секунд на 15. 4 – "Oh No Lo So, Magnifico" – вот вам живой пример буйной фантазии товарища Силениуса. Сначала хаотичные отголоски, как будто пререкликающихся солдат в окопах. Потом – дурдом... видать, куда эти самые солдаты попали, когда крышу в бою снесло; под какой-то слащавый мотивчик очень странная голосовая подборка – ну натурально трансляция из дурки. 5 – "Stahlerne Schwingen" – такую музыку я бы назвал "military ambient", как всегда хаотично и от того ещё более притягательно. В конце – ещё один немецкий марш, но не знаю какой, а искать среди 130 штук слишком муторно. 6 – "Caki Voli" – быстрая народная песенка на языке, похожем на украинский, используемая, как каркас, на который прицепляются неблагозвучные голоса на немецком. 7 – "Kohlenklau" – полумаршевый мотив, разукрашенный кучей фраз, в том числе и на русском, и всевозможными дополнительными примочками вроде отрывка из "Die Jugend Marschiert", сменяется более эмбиентным, где кроме уже привычных стандартных речевых сэмплов слышны ещё и отрывистые крики(лично мне хорошо знакомые по заслушанному до дыр шедевру свирепой бласфемии, "Panzer Division Marduk" шведских тру-блэкарей Marduk). В виде ритма – комбинация зенитки и динамичного эмбиента(а может это и умелая нарезка). Под конец – мотивчик – не иначе, как танцевальная музыка военных лет, и тоже под выстрелы. 8 – "Der Feuersturm Von Dresden" – хаос войны: гнетущая атмосфера, замедленный темп, ритмическое оборудование (артиллерия) задействовано не так интенсивно и в целом, более размеренно (если к такой музыке это слово вообще применимо). 9 – "Du, Gefangene" – кампоза начинается фразой: "Чёрт возьми, он в стельку пьяный", далее русская речь продолжается в диалоге, ещё дальше в смеси с другими обрывками на английском, французском и немецком(и всё в индустриальной обработке), сходя потом на нет и появляясь в конце в небольшой сценической зарисовке, где звучит песня "Очи чёрные". 10 – "Donautaufe" – трек достаточно монотонный, но по-своему мелодичный, депрессивный и грузящий бесконечным речитативом на все лады (иногда даже надоедает и думаешь, лучше бы инструменталом пустили), лишь под конец звучание немного оживляется некой песней на немецком, видать, времён войны. 11 – "Na Wostoke Nechewo Nowogo" – ещё одна немецкая, сваливающаяся потом на марш, как всегда напичканный посторонними звуками(как ритм), разговорами и т.д. Как концовка, эта вещь не годится, но Kreuzweg Ost и не подчиняется никаким правилам и конец немного странный(как обрезанный), если, конечно, на альбоме 11 треков. В общем, Kreuzweg Ost – это доказательство того, что не иссякли ещё свежие и нестандартные идеи в умах работников тяжёлой индустрии и послушать это стоит хотя бы ради того, чтобы узнать, какая экзотическая музыка(если можно так назвать) существует в мире. А может и понравится(как мне); единственное, что здесь требуется – понимание, поэтому если конкретно въехать, то может и в best войдёт – всяко бывает...« 18 февраля 2007 Kreuzweg Ost: "Edelrost" – 2005 добавил: Lightbringer Napalm Records | Irond 4+ / Не, товарищи, это вам не блэцк и даже не НэСэБэМэ. Хотя сочинением материала и занимался Silentius (Summoning). Надо бы с ходу о музыке написать да и попрощаться на том, только не могу не отметить: обложка чортовски хороша! (а так двухстраничный буклет содержит информации очень уж мало, пара имён и фамилий да текст на латыне). Напомнил "Eldelrost" мне саундтрек к историческому триллеру: есть очень, очень мрачные по своей атмосфере композиции, но прочие изобилуют сэмплами с декламацией на немецком, что звучит порой по-милитаристски, а порой просто даже смешно. Голоса там такие... несерьёзные... О чём идёт речь? Не разобрать, но очевидно – о чём-то серьёзном. Названия дорожек говорят сами за себя – "За царя и Отечество" ("Fur Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland"), "Легион" ("Die Legion") и в том же духе. По сути – это качественный martial industrial. И по сути своей это неплохо, хотя понравилось не так много: тот же "Легион" – на 50% редкостная нудятина, с другой стороны, оставшиеся 50% хороши – величие и слава, триумф воинского духа! А скрипка на "Zucht und Hunger"? Смерть с тележкой, похоронные дроги – светопреставление одним словом. "Eiserne Menschen" – "Железные Люди"? Очень на то похоже, чувствуется. Интересен и "Rasputin" с репликами вроде "Эвэластинг файа!" и "Год вил би май джядж!". Величественно, глобально, с размахом и "исторической достоверностью". Вот я написал "светопреставление", а ведь такой термин как нельзя близок к тому, как "звучит" та же "историческая достоверность". Неприятно, правда? Что занятно, думается, этот диск будет интересен не одним лишь поклонникам жанра – с умом всё записано, пусть даже иногда и затянуто.« диск предоставлен: Irond 20 августа 2006 Kreuzweg Ost: "Edelrost" – 2005 добавил: Адан Napalm Records | Irond 5+ / Второе сольное творение саммонинговского фантазёра, на досуге балующегося martial industrial и заигрывающего с милитари-тематикой, прямо скажем, оригинальностью не превосходит дебютник Kreuzweg Ost, но по крайней мере и не уступает. Хотя сопоставлять эти альбомы не совсем корректно, т.к. общая музыкальная концепция спустя 5 лет претерпела существенные изменения: мотивы теперь стали куда более музыкальны (в смысле мелодичны), и соответственно менее хаотичны. Ещё одно (и последнее) существенное отличие от Iron Avantgarde – общее снижение темпа композиций, отсюда и возросшая тяжесть (а Kreuzweg Ost – музыка, определённо, тяжёлая) и даже мрачность (скорее вследствии того, что больше внимания уделено клавишам, поэтому все композиции звучат слитно и ровно, не меняя мотив по нескольку раз за трек). В остальном же индустриально-милитаризованный облик сохранён. Т.к. музыка в целом базируется на military-тематике, то соответственно это звуки гаубиц, пулемётных очередей, шум моторов самолётов и просто всяких ритмичных прерывистых звуков, используемых в качестве ударных. Переплетаясь с короткими монологами и многочисленными репликами (как мужскими, так и женскими) всё это создаёт общую гнетущую атмосферу, объединённую тематикой войны. Музыка, как и на первом альбоме, делает упор на эмоции персонажей композиций с разницей лишь в довольно замедленном темпе и оттого более спокойно и не впадая в крайности: эмоции сдержаны (без истерик и смешков) – звучит строго и сердито. В некоторых местах это даже тянет на хоррор, как например в кампозе "Die Legion" – сочетание пушечных выстрелов и женского испуга под какой-то восточный мотив... весьма необычно... Также порадовала атмосфера альбома. В первую очередь своей глубиной и экспрессией безо всякого пафоса, а также некой своеобразной эпичностью(наверняка из-за обилия клавиш и цельного саунда без острых углов и звуковых неровностей). Все композиции на уровне, хотя нет однозначных шедевров(имхо), впрочем, как и провальных. Из наиболее понравившихся вещей могу выделить: 2 – "Fuer Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland" – ритмичные ударные с кучей речёвок на фоне некоего марша (наиболее вероятно, что это не заимствование. Во всяком случае, порывшись в своих 130 немецких и 106 итальянских нс-маршах, ничего похожего я не нашёл). 3 – "Die Legion" – подкупает своей необычностью в использовании ритмического оборудования в сочетании с клавишными аранжировками. 6 – "Zum Appell" – оркестр из различного рода артиллерии и повторяемые речевые куски на фоне тревожных и величественных клавишных партий создают тёмную давящую атмосферу, и мне почему то представляются картины окопной Первой Мировой... 7 – "Rasputin" – очень атмосферичная вещь с умелым использованием сэмплов в сочетании с прохладными клавишными. Не понятно только, какое отношение имеет данный опус к личности Распутина (только три слова по-русски: "Григорий Распутин (3-е не могу разобрать)"). 11 – "EinNeuerKrieg" – в муз. плане этот трек возможно самое удачное сочетание ритма и бесконечно повторяемых отрывков фраз, и самое главное, что в качестве клавишного фона используется первоисточник мелодии "Across The Streaming Tide" (с саммонинговского "Oath Bound"), поэтому он и выделяется, как самый мелодичный среди всего прочего на альбоме и является моим бэст. Альбом "Edelrost" в целом является достойным продолжением шедеврального Iron Avantgarde и открывает новую сторону музыки Kreuzweg Ost, более мистическую и атмосферную. Учтивая, что музыка Kreuzweg Ost сложна и требует понимания, глупо требовать от неё того же, что и от сопредельных стилей. И не нужно искать в ней то, чего там нет, а лучше брать то, чего там в избытке, а Kreuzweg Ost – это мир нестандартных взглядов и сложных эмоций, поэтому вполне естественно, что "на любителя"... Что ж, так держать, Силениус, ждём продолжения... metallibrary.ru Discography Albums Iron Avantgarde 3 versions Draenor Productions 2000 Iron Avantgarde ‎(CD, Album, Promo) Draenor Productions DPR011 2000 Iron Avantgarde ‎(CD, Album) Draenor Productions DPR 011 2000 Iron Avantgarde ‎(CD, Album) Irond IROND CD 01-32 2001 Edelrost 2 versions Cold Spring 2005 Edelrost ‎(CD, Album) Cold Spring CSR58CD 2005 Edelrost ‎(CD, Album) Irond IROND CD 06-1141 2006 Gott Mit Uns ‎(CD, Album) Cold Spring CSR141CD 2012 Appearances compilations Ein Neuer Krieg Various - Swarm ‎(2xCD, Comp) Cold Spring CSR60CD 2006 Die Geierwally Various - Neo-Form III ‎(17xFile, MP3, 192) Neo-Form NF3 2009 Der Leu Der Lüfte Various - Das Leben Der Mondsoldaten ‎(11xFile, MP3, Album, Comp) Fungus Rock 001 2012 Calvaria Various - Throne ‎(2xCD, Comp, Smplr) Cold Spring CSR181CD 2013 Du, Gefangene! Various - Narcosound - Industrial Maximum Energy ‎(CD, Comp, Unofficial) Legal Records, Halahup none Unknown Links BandCamp | FaceBook | MySpace | metal-archives | Discogs | ru.wikipedia | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|center|335 px Read the informations, now there are the lyrics - Thank you to DAEOFMember7788 for his research, The lyrics are of the german movie "Der Untertan" (1951) - "Ad exercitium salamandri". New information about this music : The original version has been composed by Ennio Morricone for the movie "Hundra" (1983) and for confirm this information, watch this video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoUsfCl2_Ew ( go to : 0'55 - The original version titled "Hundra's war theme") The lyrics : (incomplete for the moment) (...) Oder wollen sie etwa kneifen(...) Silencio (...) Eins, Zwei, Drei Silencio, Kommilitonen, Reiben wir einen Salamander! Ad Exercitium Salamandri Eins, Zwei, Drei Silencium Ex (...) wahre Blicke (...) Ihr seid die eiserne Führung(...) (...)Ehre(...) Für Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland (...)wahre Blicke (...) Ihr seid die eiserne Führung(...) (...)Ehre(...) Für Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland Wir sind verloren Vorne an der Front Ist man(...) Der Körper ist(...) Dann nehmen sie unsere Gedanken(...) Wir schlafen am liebsten mit dem Tod(...) Aber ich kann das nicht hören! Muss das denn so lange dauern(...) Stirb endlich! (...)wahre Blicke (...) Ihr seid die eiserne Führung(...) (...)Ehre(...) Für Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland (...)wahre Blicke(...) Ihr seid die eiserne Führung(...) (...)Ehre(...) Für Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland Jetzt macht mir der ganze Krieg Nichts mehr aus Mit solchen Stiefeln macht es richtig Spaß Nach vorne zu marschieren (...) Oder wollen sie etwa kneifen? Silencio (...) Eins, Zwei, Drei Silencio, Kommilitonen, Reiben wir einen Salamander! Ad Exercitium Salamandri Eins, Zwei, Drei Silencium Ex Wir sind verloren Vorne an der Front Ist man(...) Der Körper ist(...) Dann nehmen sie unsere Gedanken(...) Wir schlafen am liebsten mit dem Tod(...) Aber ich kann das nicht hören! Muss das denn so lange dauern(...) Stirb endlich! (...)wahre Blicke(...) Ihr seid die eiserne Führung(...) (...)Ehre(...) Für Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland (...)wahre Blicke(...) Ihr seid die eiserne Führung(...) (...)Ehre(...) Für Kaiser, Gott und Vaterland An (...) Mädchen, an die dacht ich auch Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects